Marionetas
by lieyeih
Summary: Historias completamente diferentes siendo unidas por un libro. Es irónico lo complicado que resulta ser cuando tu historia se mezcla con otra, siendo marionetas que el mundo termina usando a su antojo./Naruto y Hinata-Sasuke y Sakura.


**disclaimer:** naruto no es de mi propiedad. es de masashi kishimoto.

 **ANTES DE LEER: -** las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—diálogos—

—"pensamientos" —

 _escenas del naruhina._

escenas del sasusaku.

 **para que no se confundan:** cuando pongo un punto quiere decir que cambia el escenario de la misma historia. cuando pongo dos significa que cambia de historia. no sé si me entienden.

* * *

 **RESUMEN:** Historias completamente diferentes siendo unidas por un libro. Es irónico lo complicado que resulta ser cuando tu historia se mezcla con otra, siendo marionetas que el mundo termina usando a su antojo./Naruto y Hinata-Sasuke y Sakura.

 **PAREJA: n** aruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga-sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno.

 **RATED:** m (por futuros capítulos, aunque puede variar. aún me queda la duda de si habrá lemon o no, soy novata en ese tema).

 **ADVERTENCIA:** oc en algunos personajes pero intentaré que sea leve. algunas palabras obscenas, malas. habrá escenas hot, por así llamarlas. y lo más importante: no me comprometo a terminar esta historia, o al menos no pronto.

* * *

 **M** a **r** i **o** n **e** t **a** s

 _ **escrito por:**_ _lieyeih_

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno se asomó por la enorme puerta de la biblioteca de la escuela, verificando su interior. Había unos pocos alumnos estudiando o simplemente leyendo un libro, y otros que probablemente solo usaban la excusa de estudiar o leer para quedarse charlando en voz baja y que la bibliotecaria no los escuchase. Sakura entró al lugar, y al pasar frente a la bibliotecaria, dio una pequeña reverencia, a lo que la anciana le dio una sonrisa. Siguió caminando, observando a su alrededor a los estudiantes. La chica fue hasta una de las mesas vacías, se sentó, y puso su mochila encima, empezando a sacar sus libros y cuadernos de notas, junto a su cartuchera.

—"Tengo que empezar a repasar mis apuntes de matemáticas. Y también los que me prestó Ino, que sorprendentemente matemática es el único curso donde es mejor que yo" —pensó Sakura con flojera y cansancio.

Estuvo un buen rato haciendo algunas operaciones y problemas guiándose de los ejemplos que le ofrecían en el libro, arrugando el ceño cuando no entendía o no le salía un ejercicio, sonriendo cuando los tenía correctos y anotando las cosas que le preguntaría al profesor en la siguiente clase. Ni ella misma se creía que estuviera estudiando de una forma tan organizada matemáticas.

Pasó cerca de media hora cuando alguien tocó su hombro y exclamó:

—Vaya, frentona, es la primera vez que veo que estudies tan organizadamente matemáticas.

—Cállate, cerda. No te creas solo por obtener mejor nota que yo en este curso—y le sacó la lengua.

Era Ino, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Era una chica rubia y de ojos claros, tez blanca y de unos metro y sesenta de altura. Muy popular con los chicos y ella era consciente de ello.

La rubia rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla frente a la de ella, con una paleta en su boca y agarrando uno de los cuadernos de notas de Sakura.

—Has mejorado—le dijo.

—Me veo obligada a hacerlo—le contestó Sakura—. Después de todo, ya es nuestro último año y pasamos a la Universidad.

—Tienes razón—soltó el cuaderno—. Igualmente, me daré la libertad de interrumpir tu hora de estudio. Vamos al patio. Ah, y te tengo un regalo, por tu cumpleaños.

—Mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana.

— ¿Crees que me importa?

.

— ¿Un libro?

Sakura tenía entre sus manos un libro que a simple vista parecía nuevo, de tapa azul y de tamaño regular. Lo único que decía en la portada era el título; "Historias unidas", de letras blancas, y luego toda la tapa era azul. En la parte de atrás del libro no decía ni el autor ni el resumen de la historia, lo cual la extrañó un poco.

—Sí, un libro—afirmó Ino—. Te gusta leer, ¿no? —dijo segura.

—Pues sí—contestó ella—. ¿Sabes de qué trata?

—No.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que me guste? Ni siquiera hay un resumen. Tonta.

—Me vendría bien un gracias—dijo, sacándole la lengua y luego metiéndose su paleta nuevamente en la boca—. Lo compré justamente por eso. Era algo extraño que no hubiera más datos además del título, y además podría llegar a intrigarte el que pareciese un libro antiguo a pesar de que se veía tan cuidado, ¿no? ¿O me equivoco?

—Vaya, así que tu cerebro funciona a veces.

—Cállate, frentona—le dijo con rabia, golpeándola en la frente—. Ah, y ahora que lo pienso, también fue porque la mujer que me atendió me lo recomendó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Sakura. Volvió a mirar el libro mientras escuchaba a Ino y pasó los dedos por las letras del título.

—Pues que era el mejor libro que podría comprarte y que me lo dejaría a buen precio si decidía llevármelo. Por alguna razón se veía desesperada para que lo compre cuando le dije que era para mi amiga—se encogió de hombros—. Da igual. Tal vez estaba loca.

Sakura rió.

—Bueno, gracias. Te avisaré cuando comience a leerlo.

—No hay de qué—sonrió la rubia, mientras la peli-rosa guardaba el libro en su mochila—Por cierto…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, cerrando su mochila.

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores?

—No. Tú sabes que nunca escucho los rumores.

—Bah—le restó importancia con un gesto de manos—. El punto es que dicen que va a venir un alumno nuevo. Varón.

— ¿Y…? —no podía notarse más que a la chica de cabello rosa le importaba muy poco.

— ¡Un alumno nuevo, Sakura! —Ino empezó a zarandearla—. ¡He escuchado de Karin que está guapísimo!

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó, y la empujó, a lo que Ino cayó al piso y empezó a abrazar a su mochila mientras empezaba a explicarle todo a una velocidad sobre humana que Sakura no pudo seguir. Parecía que salieran corazones de su alrededor—. De todas formas, ¿cómo puede Karin asegurar eso?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Porque es el mejor amigo de su novio, Suigetsu—aclaró, poniéndose de pie y acercando su rostro al de Sakura con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Ok…

—Me encargaré de que Karin te lo presente—Ino no se alejaba de su rostro, lo cual la puso algo nerviosa.

—No, gracias—dijo suspirando y empujando a Ino de los hombros, haciendo que quedase sentada y esta abrazara nuevamente su mochila.

—Oh, vamos, frentona—le dijo haciendo un puchero—. Eres la única que no tiene novio aún. Y eso que tienes a un pretendiente como lo es Sasori. O sea, guapísimo.

—No me interesa.

—Amargada—siguió haciendo un puchero.

Sakura suspiró.

.

.

 _cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. habrá de lo que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran de casualidad._

 _ **\- quién sabe dónde encontré esto, pero créditos al autor. atte: c. -**_

 _._

 **(Capítulo 1)**

.

 _Miré la ventana, frustrada. Sigo preguntándome cuándo acabará esa lluvia que mata el poco ánimo que me queda. Suspiré. Estaba agotada, el viaje había sido largo y no había dormido absolutamente nada en esas doce horas que estuve sentada en el avión, todo porque estuve escribiendo en mi laptop._

 _Dirigí mi mirada al frente, sin la necesidad de mirar a algo o alguien, simplemente con la mirada perdida por un instante. En ese momento mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de nuevas ideas y no pude evitarlo. Saqué mi laptop del bolso que estaba a mi derecha, la prendí y esperé un momento a que se iniciara. Rápidamente ingresé a Word y mis dedos empezaron a moverse mágicamente sobre las teclas, como si tuvieran vida propia._

 _._

 **C** a **s** i **m** e **m** a **t** a **n**

 _._

—… _mos. —¿Perdón? ¿Qué significa "mos"?_

— _Disculpe, ¿podría repetirme lo qué acaba de decir? —miré suplicante al conductor, aunque con un poco de miedo por ofenderlo una vez que se diese cuenta que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Aunque grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como abría la boca, dispuesto a repetirme la frase que momentos antes no escuché._

— _Le decía que llegamos._

— _Ah, muchas gracias—dije agradecida y algo avergonzada a la vez. —. Adiós. Ah, no es necesario que se baje a abrirme la puerta—le dije cuando lo vi a punto de bajarse del auto._

 _El amable chofer me hizo caso y se despidió, a lo que le contesté de la misma forma y con una sonrisa. Abrí la puerta de la gran limusina y finalmente bajé. Miré el gran edificio que estaba frente a mí y me concentré solo en este (algo raro que hago de vez en cuando), tanto que siquiera me percaté que la limusina gris que me había traído ya se había ido._

 _Suspiré. No tenía ganas de regresar a mi departamento, sé que algo me esperaba allí, algo muy ruidoso y que no me dejaría descansar, algo que tiene nombre. Otro suspiro. Aunque tampoco es que me incomodara ese algo ruidoso. Comencé a caminar hasta la entrada del edifico e ingresé en este, encontrándome con el peculiar estilo elegante, pero que emanaba un aire muy familiar, el cual no veía hace algunas semanas y confieso que comenzaba a extrañarlo._

 _Me acerqué a la recepción, encontrándome con Matsuri, una de las encargadas en administrar el edificio. Puedo jurar que cuando fijó sus ojos en mí, un brillo de alegría se vio en ellos, para luego dar paso a unas frases._

— _¡Hinata, oh por Dios! —Vi su deslumbrante sonrisa—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —Preguntó—Todos en el edificio te hemos echado de menos, ya te tardabas en volver—oh, no sabía eso. Sinceramente, esa confesión acaba de aumentar mi ego._

— _Hace tan sólo una hora —le respondí con una sonrisa._

— _Me alegro tanto, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar—se notaba que estaba muy emocionada—, así que cuando pueda iré a tu habitación—me informó—, ahora ve y descansa. Por cierto, TenTen te está esperando arriba._

— _Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, eso haré. Y gracias por la información._

 _Se despidió con una sonrisa y yo le correspondí con una igual. Matsuri siempre ha sido una buena amiga. Es muy alegre y siempre me anima, al igual que TenTen. Además es muy bonita, de cabello castaño y corto y ojos del mismo color, algo bajita, delgada y de tez blanca. También es algo menor que yo por unos tres años._

 _Empecé a caminar hasta el ascensor y presioné el botón de llamado, esperé unos minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran e ingresé._

 _Al ingresar, me encontré con un hombre de apariencia sospechosa, vestido con una capucha gris que no dejaba que se le viera el rostro. También llevaba unos vaqueros que se notaba eran usados y viejos. No pude evitar sentir un poco de temor al estar cerca de ese tipo, pero decidí ignorarlo, al fin al cabo, no era nadie para juzgar. Incluso podía ser una buena persona._

 _Presioné el número once y esperé._

— _¿Tiene hora? —oí su profunda, ronca, y tenebrosa voz. Supuse que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, no había nadie más en este ascensor._

— _Sí—miré mi reloj de mano—, son las…—no llegué a terminar la frase al sentir algo puntiagudo en mi cuello y cómo el hombre se instalaba detrás de mí._

 _Mierda. Sí era sospechoso. Y tiene un cuchillo. Qué suerte la mía._

— _Tú eres Hinata Hyuga, la escritora que tan solo ha publicado un libro, y que va por el segundo—¡Vaya! Sabe de mí, mas sinceramente preferiría que no lo hiciera—. También, hija del famoso empresario Hiashi Hyuga—ajá, sí, continúa—. La que está recibiendo amenazas de muerte a causa de su fama y de su padre._

 _Ok, ya no continúes._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —me atreví a preguntarle, esperanzada de que mi voz saliera firme. Sorpresivamente así fue._

— _Eh, tranquila. Soy la persona a la que enviaron, y simplemente—sentí cómo ejercía una ligera presión con el cuchillo en mi cuello—, quiero tu muerte._

 _Oh, sí, muy normal._

 _Reaccioné rápido. Levanté mi pierna rogando dejarlo sin sistema reproductor. Gracias al cielo, le di, y el tipo por el dolor dejó caer el cuchillo y cayó al suelo, adolorido y maldiciéndome. Se sintió muy asqueroso tocar sus cosas con mi pierna, pero valió la pena. Aprovechando esto, me apresuré a agarrar el arma antes de que él se levantara; logré agarrar el cuchillo y miré al tipo; este seguía adolorido, me di cuenta por las expresiones de su rostro y que se estaba sobando ahí. Ew._

 _Me acerque a él con el cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a defenderme si él se levantaba. Rápidamente busqué mi celular en mi bolso, y cuando lo encontré, lo saqué de inmediato y comencé a marcar el número de la policía, sin dejar de vigilar al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo._

 _ **En estos momentos no tiene saldo, por favor, recargue su teléfono y vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo.**_

 _Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Frustrada, guardé nuevamente mi celular en mi bolsillo, percatándome de que el tipo me miraba fijamente, con el ceño arrugado. Yo le devuelvo el gesto, haciendo lo mismo. Vaya, ya puedo ver su rostro y, sinceramente, es espantoso._

— _¿Quién te ha mandado? —pregunté, sin dejar de mostrarle la punta del cuchillo._

— _Alguien que en definitiva, no quiere que sigas viva._

 _El hombre sonrió con burla y yo hice un gesto de asco al ver su sonrisa. Se notaba que este tipo nunca conoció al cepillo de dientes._

 _Desafortunadamente, todavía faltaban seis pisos más para que lleguemos al número once. Así que tendré que aguantar un poco más._

 _No me di cuenta cuando el estúpido tipo se puso de pie de repente y se acercó a mí. Instintivamente retrocedí un par de pasos sin soltar el cuchillo. El tipo tenía intenciones de golpearme, pero antes de que su mano llegara a cara, le clavé el cuchillo en el estómago._

 _Y sentí un líquido en mis manos, obviamente sangre. El hombre se quedó quieto, hasta que empezó a toser el líquido rojo cayendo derribado._

 _Me limité a mirarlo entre asustada y aliviada. No era la primera vez que me ocurría un caso de estos, incluso ya perdí la cuenta desde el año pasado, pues desde que lancé mi primer libro me llegaron amenazas diciendo que si no dejaba de escribir, acabaría muerta. Obviamente no era por eso, sino que al ser hija de Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los dueños del mercado actualmente, me encontraba muy expuesta a este tipo de cosas._

 _Aunque sinceramente, desde hace algunos meses las amenazas han aparecido con más frecuencia que antes, y he sentido incluso como me seguían cuando salía a la calle. Pero siempre estaba en un grupo grande de gente para que no pudieran hacerme nada. Eso no quería decir que no lo hayan intentando, pero siempre había alguien que me ayudara._

 _Nunca me imaginé que fueran tan astutos y lograran entrar al edificio._

 _ **.**_

— _Hinata, enserio, necesitas a alguien que te cuide, seguridad personal, algo así como un guardaespaldas._

 _Hasta hace media hora que sucedió todo. Yo en el ascensor con un tipo que buscaba mi muerte, le clavé un cuchillo en el estómago y este quedó inconsciente. Luego llegué a mi piso y rápidamente me ocupé de llamar a la policía avisándole a mi compañera de piso lo sucedido. La policía vino y se llevaron al hombre, me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas y se fueron, no me hicieron nada por haberlo acuchillado porque lo tomaron como defensa personal._

 _Ahora estoy aquí, en mi departamento con una de mis mejores amigas desde primaria, compañera de piso y algo así como mi editora. Ella se encargó de presentar mi primer libro a la editorial y hará lo mismo con el segundo: TenTen Ama . Ah, ella también es la cosa ruidosa, pero que quiero. TenTen estaba intentado convencerme de que contratase un guardaespaldas por mi seguridad, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, pero yo sigo negándome._

— _No es necesario Hinata, verás que esto acabará pronto—le dije, intentando sacarle de la cabeza lo de un guardaespaldas._

 _Ella me miró con el ceño arrugado y con un rostro que mostraba clara confusión mezclada con enojo._

 _Ups._

— _¿Cómo que ya se pasará? —preguntó furiosa—. Hinata, hace un año, desde que lanzaste tu primer libro que estas amenazas de muerte han aparecido, y tú dices que pasará, qué lógico. —dice con notorio sarcasmo la última frase._

 _Bien, su razonamiento me parece muy lógico. Es cierto que desde hace un año que me han llegado amenazas por e-mail, llamadas o incluso por carta. Y hasta ahora no paran, y digamos que ya son más frecuentes. Siempre me pregunto, ¿quién es esa persona que me quiere hacer daño con tanta intensidad? Parece que nunca lo sabré. Ni siquiera sé realmente si es una sola persona._

— _TenTen, es que no creo que sea necesario—le digo—, además, gastaría dinero por gusto._

 _TenTen cerró los ojos y suspiró. Parecía molesta, harta. Apuesto a que piensa que hablar conmigo es como hablar con un niño._

 _Auch._

— _Mira Hinata, gastaremos dinero, pero no sería por gusto, si no para proteger tu vida, así que en este instante me darás tu puto teléfono y me dejarás llamar a la mejor empresa de guardaespaldas de toda la ciudad de Tokio—dijo casi gritando._

 _Vaya, su tono sonó muy duro. Sin dudarlo comencé a buscar mi celular en mi bolso, así que cuando lo encontré rápidamente se lo entregué. Creo que esta vez me intimidó._

 _TenTen marcó el número de la dichosa empresa y comenzó a hablar._

— _Hola, habla TenTen Ama…_

 _Y no puedo seguir oyendo la conversación ya que se fue a la cocina._

 _Sinceramente creo todo esto es innecesario por las siguientes razones: Uno, yo puedo defenderme sola (y para los que digan que me vi en aprietos en el ascensor, es mentira). Dos, me incomoda estar pegada a alguien a cada momento, o mejor dicho, que alguien esté pegado a mí en todo momento. Y tres, gastaría dinero._

 _Apoyé el codo derecho en el borde del sillón y con mi mano sujeté mi cabeza. Suspiré, resignada. Vi cómo TenTen salía de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano derecha y con el celular en la otra, sin pasar desapercibida la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Gracias a esa sonrisa, en mi opinión, desagradable, pude saber que este es mi fin._

 _Ese hombre vendrá._

— _Déjame adivinar—le dije—. Conseguiste al mejor guardaespaldas de la ciudad y vendrá en unos minutos. —terminé cabreada._

— _En parte sí y en parte no—dice ladeando la cabeza. Yo la miré confundida. Tenía un poquito de esperanza—. Sí es cierto que me dieron al mejor en el oficio de toda la ciudad, pero no, no vendrá hoy, si no mañana a las diez. Iba a contratarte a una mujer, pero ya tenía un protegido._

 _La esperanza se esfumó._

 _Oh, genial._

— _Oh. —digo en un susurro casi inaudible, más para mí misma que para TenTen._

 _Mi vida dará un giro inesperado._

 _Será genial._

 _Sí._

 _Muy genial._

 _Nótese el sarcasmo._

.

.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Sakura Haruno todavía se encontraba despierta, sentada en su escritorio y con la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía ahí alumbrándola mientras leía el libro que le había regalado Ino.

Cuando por fin terminó el primer capítulo, con un suspiro cerró el libro, lo dejó en su escritorio y apagó la luz. Dirigiéndose a su cama en plena oscuridad con cuidado de no tropezar, agarró la botella de agua que siempre tenía en su mesita de noche y bebió un trago mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba por la ventana, preguntándose si debería cerrarla.

Dejó nuevamente la botella de agua en la mesita de noche y, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y sin que la pregunta de cerrarla o no se fuera de su mente, cerró los ojos y cayó en el sueño.

.

Escuchó pasos.

Y no eran pasos lejanos. Se atrevía a decir que eran en su misma habitación.

Pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos aún.

Lo más obvio es que había alguien en su habitación. Y lo más lógico es que hubiera sido alguno de sus padres o alguna criada o mayordomo (aunque más probable sus padres), pero: 1) no había escuchado la puerta abriéndose, ni siquiera toques, y 2) ya la habrían despertado.

Cuando sintió un peso en el final de su cama fue que se asustó, abrió los ojos, agarró lo que tenía en la mesita de noche (siendo la botella de agua) y como pudo golpeó a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Como estaba oscuro, solo podía divisar parte de su silueta, pero le sirvió para guiarse y golpearlo en la cabeza.

Se escuchó el grito de dolor del tipo y cómo la maldecía. Sakura rápidamente prendió su lámpara de la mesita de luz y agarró otro objeto; esta vez, el control de la TV.

—¡Aléjate o te voy a romper la cabeza con esto! —le gritó, pegándose a la pared y aún algo enredada con las sábanas.

El tipo le mostró un cuchillo, con una sonrisa espantosa y sucia. Literalmente. Sumándole el hecho de su horrorosa cara. Tal vez debería haber dejado la luz apagada.

Sakura no esperó y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó con el control en la cabeza. Y esta vez sí logró que cayera al piso adolorido. Sin perder tiempo, agarró el cuchillo que el tipo había soltado en su cama y lo apuntó hacia él.

—Te paras y te mato—le dijo Sakura.

—Como si una niñata como tú fuera a hacerlo—le dijo, con la misma sonrisa espantosa de antes.

—Eres asqueroso—soltó directamente Sakura—. ¿Quién eres?

—Qué niña más directa.

—¿Quién-eres?

—A mí solo me pagan para esto.

—Qué pena. Pensar que te pagan y no eres capaz ni de tocarme.

—¿Eso cree?

.

Hace como una hora que había pasado todo el alboroto. La policía apareciendo en su casa con las sirenas a todo volumen, sus padres preocupados (incluyendo a todos los de la mansión), y el tipo inconsciente y sangrando.

Su cerebro todavía procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando mientras una enfermera curaba un corte en su pierna.

* * *

 **notas:**

¡holis!

aclaremos cosas:

-esto es un naruhina y sasusaku. si se habrán dado cuenta, en universos completamente diferentes. universos diferentes no solo de la historia ninja, sin entre ellas. de hecho ni siquiera está ambientado en la historia ninja. no sé si me entienden.

-el fic, si lo habrán notado, cuenta dos historias completamente diferentes entre sí. la que está en _cursiva_ será el naruhina; así aparecerá en todos los capítulos. y la normal es el sasusaku. por si no había quedado muy claro. ah, y cada vez que ponga un punto es porque la misma historia cambia de escenario, y cuando ponga dos, será porque cambia de historia.

-como verán, a pesar de que dentro de una sola historia cuente dos diferentes, una es muy importante para la otra. nótese que el naruhina está dentro del sasusaku, por eso el libro. este libro forma parte muy importante para el sasusaku.

-quiero aclarar que me tomé la molestia de dividir los personajes por universos (demasiado trabajo, pero me di cuenta que si hacía que aparecieran los mismos sería muy ridículo), por eso algunos personajes no aparecerán en tales universos y cabe la gran posibilidad de que me invente algunos.

-cada nombre del capítulo del libro que lea sakura tendrá relación con la historia de ella. obviando el capítulo en sí, pero el título es más resumido y directo.

-no me comprometo a terminar esta historia, quién sabe cuándo se me vaya la inspiración así que leen bajo su responsabilidad.

-sin más que aclarar, espero no se hayan enredado.

ahora sí. ¡holap!

este es mi primer fic, y long-fic en esta cuenta y tengo que admitir que es una idea vieja que me encontré entre mis documentos y he decidido editar y continuar (aunque solo tenía listos tres capítulos), y espero pueda hacerlo y no me quede a la mitad.

por cierto, no sé cuántos del fandom de naruto conocerán el manga y/o anime _kaichou wa maid sama!_ , pero para los que sí: quiero hacer la adaptación de algún libro utilizando los personajes de ese anime. ¿me recomiendan alguno? y si es posible alguna referencia de dónde puedo leerlo online o en PDF. gracias.

espero les haya agradado la idea de este nuevo proyecto y no se hayan enredado en la lectura.

¡nos leemos!


End file.
